The Dinner Party: Part 2
by reilert79
Summary: The Guests have all arrived at Chris and David's for the dinner party. Will Christine go through with it?


The Dinner Party: Part 2

***Thursday night***

Chris and David had a nice dinner and they spent the evening packing their suitcases for Vegas. They had decided that they were going to put the suitcases in David's closet to keep them hidden.

After she packed, she decided to take a long bath and relax. She got the tub all ready, and then David joined her. One of her most favorite things that they did together was soak in the Jacuzzi. She loved spending time with them and that was the best way for them to unplug from the world for a bit and focus on each other.

They soaked in the tub, and shared some kisses. David had brought them some sparkling water to sip on while they soaked.

They reviewed how they wanted things to go.

David was working till 11, Chris was taking the day off. David was picking up his suit at the dry cleaners on the way home from work, and was going to hang it in his closet. If for some reason someone saw him, it was ok, because it would look like regular dry cleaning.

Brian and Ann and Lisa were landing at 11:30, and coming straight to her house after they checked into the hotel. Bridgit was coming at 3 and was going to be surprised to see her parents and sister.

Christine was having lunch delivered from the deli across the street, so that way the kitchen would still be clean since the cleaning lady was coming at 9.

Mary Beth had agreed to get Alice there at 5, so that she could help Chris. The party didn't start till 6, and the ceremony at 7. They had the banquet room from 8-10, and would have access to have it decorated from 3-5. Chris figured she could do that while Bridgit and her family visited. If they all wanted to help, fine, and if not, that was ok too. Then after it was decorated, Chris was going to put on a nice dress. After the party started and she had Alice there to help, she was going to change into her wedding dress and have Alice and Bridgit help her get ready. Alice was going to get to pass out the bouquets and boutoneres to everyone, she was going to have the rings in a little bag to give to Aunt Chris, and then she was going to also get to push play for the wedding music to start. Chris had figured she would also let her stand next to Mary Beth during the ceremony, and she could hold Chris' bouquet when Chris needed her too.

Brian was going to walk Christine down the aisle and give her away.

" I talked to him last week, and he gave us his blessing Chris. I know it's not the same as asking your dad, but I figured it was the next best thing".

"David, that is so romantic". She kissed him. "Thank you for doing that".

The minister was going to say a few words and then Chris and David would do their vows, exchange the rings, and then be pronounced husband and wife. After that, everyone was going to go to the banquet room.

"Alice could also pass out programs. I can print those in the morning, easy peasy". There was a kinko's across the street. She could easily run over there have them print them.

"How are we going to announce that it's a wedding?"

"I was thinking that Alice and I could go into our room to work on a special project. We could emerge with me wearing my wedding dress and a coat over it, and then I can take the coat off and you can come put the engagement ring on my finger. After that we will just explain to everyone that the wedding was gonna start in 30 minutes".

"That sounds like fun. I bet people are going to be shocked".

They got out of the bath then, and dried off. They changed into their pajamas and while Christine was washing her face, David went and checked the doors to make sure they were locked and got them a glass of ice water for the night. He turned all the lights off and came back to the bedroom, and set the alarm.

He climbed into bed next to her, and turned out the light.

They snuggled for a minute and then he leaned up on arm and looked at her.

"This is our last night as single people. Forever, Chris. This is it…."

"Thank God!" She kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her.

They made love for the last time as single people, and fell asleep.

***Friday***

Christine woke up at 7, when David's alarm went off. She made them breakfast and then they ate after he was dressed. He was only going to work to stay out of everyone's way, and to get things done so that he was caught up when they got back from Vegas.

She kissed him goodbye, and then showered herself. She put on some yoga capris and a comfy top. She had decided to have everyone do sparklers as they left, for when she and David left to go to the airport. They were staying at The Madison that night and then catching a flight to Vegas early the next morning.

She called and confirmed that they had the deluxe suite that night at the Madison. She also confirmed the honeymoon suite at Bellagio for them for the next few days.

She made the bundles of sparklers and tied them with a pink ribbon. She had picked up some favors for them to give out too. She was gonna let Alice give those out. The favors were can koozies with "David and Christine Keeler" on one side and "6.20.15" on the other. She found them in green, and they weren't expensive at all.

She put those into a cute little basket and put the basket in her closet. Then she made a basket for the sparklers and put those away too. She ordered their lunch and asked them to deliver it at 12 sharp. She ordered a sandwich platter and a salad for 6, along with a cheese and meat tray with pickles and tomatoes and olives.

She ordered some sodas for them and gave them her credit card. She couldn't wait to see her Brother, and sister in law. And she was so happy to get to know Lisa. Bridgit was going to be over the moon excited.

Chris stayed out of the cleaning lady's way. The florist called to confirm delivery of the flowers, and she told them they could leave the flowers for downstairs in the banquet room, and bring the ones for her place upstairs. They said the wedding party flowers would be in a box with a lid and that she would be able to sneak them into her fridge without anyone knowing. She set the mini fridge in her room to the right temperature for that. She cleaned out the mini fridge and put all the waters in the kitchen fridge. David arrived home at 11, and had his dry cleaning. He kissed her and went to hang up his suit.

She followed him into the bedroom, and he put his arms around her. "I have an idea, babe. Let's get married today, ok?"

"Ok. How about tonight?" He kissed her and picked her up and spun her around.

"You make me so happy, Christine Cagney. I don't' care if nothing else good ever happens to me in life, as long as you are here, then I will be the happiest man in the world".

"You make me happy too, Mr. Keeler. And I am the luckiest lady in the world because you are going to be mine, and no matter what troubles we go through, you and I aren't going to walk away. We are going to stick together and stay together, forever".

"You and me, babe. Forever".

"And always". He kissed her again and then they went to the kitchen. He was helping her get the food ready for lunch when there was a knock at the door.

She opened the door to Brian, Ann and Lisa.

"Hi! Come on in! I am so glad you are here!"

They all hugged Chris and shook David's hand. Chris introduced Ann and Lisa to David. Ann gave her a wink.

"Come on in. I ordered us lunch, so we can all make a plate. I am sure you guys are starving!"

Lisa asked where the bathroom Is, Chris showed her to the guest one.

"Right in there honey. If you need anything, let me know".

She went back to Brian and Ann then. "Brian, David told me that you guys talked last week and that you gave him your blessing. Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Chris. I think Dad would approve".

"Of course he would. He always liked David, the couple of times they met".

Lisa came back then so they changed the subject. They ate a quick lunch, and then moved to the couch. Lisa told Aunt Christine all about her classes in college. She was studying fashion Merchandising at USC. She was a sophomore, and was about to start taking her major classes and would be doing internships in a year or so.

"You are more than welcome to stay here with us if you want to come look at places here to do your internship. Or you could stay with Bridgit, I am sure, and I can take you all out to dinner".

"That would be awesome, Aunt Chris! Thanks!"

Brian and Ann asked Chris and David all about their trip last month, and they told them everything, minus the proposal. David showed them pictures and Chris described the spa day.

"That sounds heavenly" said Ann. She regularly spent time at a spa.

Bridgit knocked on the door then, and David let her in. She squealed when she saw her parents and her sister.

"When did you guys get here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"We wanted to surprise you honey. We surprised Aunt Chris too, when we told her about it this week."

"Come on in, sit down. While you two visit, I am going to see if the banquet room needs anymore decorations for the party tonight. I will be right back".

David and Chris went to the banquet room and met the florist. David helped lift the vases on the tables and Chris was putting the table cloths that she had given the front desk on the tables.

It only took them about an hour to get the room ready, and then they went upstairs to get their place ready.

David discreetly took the box of wedding flowers to the mini-fridge. Bridget and Brian helped Chris carry in the vases and set them on the counter.

The caterer showed up and dropped the food off, and Christine asked Ann if she would be so kind as to set the food out on the tables at 5:30.

Ann and Lisa went into Chris and David's bedroom to change clothes and Brian changed in the office. Brian took their luggage to the front desk and asked them to hold it.

He returned to the party and while Bridgit was out on the balcony, he pulled something out of his pocket.

"When Ann and I got married, Dad gave me this Handkerchief. He got it from Mom the day they got married. He told me when he gave it to me, that if I wanted to have a long and happy marriage, to use this handkerchief to dry my spouse's tears and to let them dry mine. Going alone in a marriage doesn't work, you have to be a team. It has mom's name embroidered on one side and Dad's on the other. I want to give it to you today, so it will be like both of them are here".

She teared up. "Thank you Brian! So much."

She hugged him and Ann and Lisa came out of Chris' room then. She excused herself to get ready and went and put the handkerchief in her room.

She put on dress number one, and David came in to get his suit on. He helped her zip it. It was just a simple blue dress, but she looked gorgeous in it. She did her makeup and her hair, and then went to get the food out.

Mary Beth and Harvey and Alice arrived then.

"My friend couldn't come, Aunt Christine. Her mom said no at the last minute".

"Well that's ok. I have lots of stuff for you to help me with and you wouldn't have time to talk to her anyways".

Guests started arriving and she and David mingled and had a few club sodas with their guests.

The weather was perfect so most everyone was out on the balcony. Bridgit went and got ready and Chris looked at her clock. It was 5:45. Ann started putting the food out, and Christine brought Alice into her bedroom to start their secret project.

She told Alice to sit on her bed and wait, and she went into her closet. She asked Bridgit to come help her.

They closed the bathroom door, and she grabbed the dress.

"I need you to help me get into this dress, but I want Alice to help me too. I am making a big deal about her helping me do special things today, so can you help her help me?

Bridgit nodded. "But why are you changing? You look great, Aunt Chris."

Christine unzipped the dress bag and revealed her wedding dress.

Bridgit caught on. She squealed and hugged her.

"Tonight? Here? No way!"

Chris nodded. "Want to be my bridesmaid?"

"Absolutely!".

"Ok, so it's a secret. We are announcing it in just a few minutes."

Chris disrobed and Bridgit hung her dress back up. She helped Chris get into her wedding dress and they called Alice in to zip it. Chris let her climb on to the counter.

"Ready for the secret? I am getting married today to David! You get to help me get ready, and Bridgit can help some too. And you get to pass out programs, and you have a part in the ceremony. But it's still a secret, ok?"

Alice nodded. She was so excited. Chris got her down and then went to her closet and started handing them their wrapped dresses.

"Put these on my bed, please".

She put her coat on over her dress and they helped her make sure it wasn't showing. Then she and Bridgit and Alice went to the den. She found David and asked him If everyone was here. He said yes.

She looked at him and said "Let's do this".

David walked over to the fireplace, and clinked his glass with a spoon. Everyone quieted down. He asked Bridgit to get everyone on the balcony to come inside.

"Chris, can you join me here please?"

She walked right up there and stood by him.

"Last month Chris and I took a trip to Petit St. Vincent in the Caribbean. We had the time of our lives. We also made some long term plans and life goals, while laying beside the ocean".

Everyone laughed.

He turned to Christine. "Christine Cagney, would you marry me?" He got down on one knee.

Mary Beth started squealing. Chris looked at Mary Beth, gave her a smile, and took off her jacket to reveal her wedding dress.

David put the ring on her finger, kissed her, and then announced to everyone. "We invited you here for a wedding! It will start in 30 minutes. So please grab a seat and thanks for sharing this special day with us."

Christine sent Alice to get Lisa and Mary Beth to go to the bedroom.

David got his college roommate Patrick, and his law partner Alex to be his best man and groomsman. The other groomsman were David's intern Mark, and his former neighbor, Jonathan.

Bridgit, Lisa and Mary Beth joined Chris and Alice in the bedroom. They shut the door and Mary Beth gave Chris the biggest hug.

"I am so happy for you! I can't believe you kept this from me! When? Tell me all the details!"

"He asked on our trip. I told him I would think about it for the future, and then the next day I told him yes. We bought our rings in Petit St. Vincent and we planned the wedding for the most part on the way home on the airplane. I planned the rest at work".

She picked up the boxes.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to be in the Bridal party?" They all said yes.

"I bought you dresses. So we have 30 minutes to put them on and the shoes you are wearing are just fine".

Alice handed them out. "Alice is my special helper today, and I couldn't do this without her". Alice was beaming from ear to ear.

"Mary Beth, will you be my matron of honor?"

"Of course, I will". Mary Beth had tears in her eyes.

"Bridgit and Lisa, will you be my bridesmaids?" Bridgit already knew but nodded her head yes anyways.

"Ok, so open your dresses and put them on".

They opened the boxes and oohed and aahed over them. She had picked the perfect styles for them. While they got dressed, she put on her wedding jewelry and touched up her makeup.

Alice was the first one dressed, so Christine gave her the basket of programs and asked her to pass them out to everyone.

She ran off, so excited to do her job.

They got the flowers out of the fridge. Bridgit took the boutoneres to the men and came back with Alice.

"Alice, can you help me by giving everyone their wedding bouquets?" Christine was putting her pillbox hat with the veil on.

Alice handed everyone their bouquets. Just then Brian came in.

"I was asked to get David's cuff links for him".

"they are on top of his dresser". Alice wanted to take them to him, so they let her.

She came running back and announced to everyone "David said I was the greatest helper ever!".

They cheered her and then Christine gave her the bag with the rings.

"Alice, can you hold on to these until the minister asks for them?" she nodded.

"Great. Also, if I can't hold my flowers, I am gonna ask you to do it, ok? If you can't hold them, hand them to your mom".

Brian walked over to Chris. "You look gorgeous, sis. I am so proud of you".

"Thanks Brian."

Mary Beth spoke up.

"Do you have your something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?"

"Let's see. Something old- Brian gave me a handkerchief that mom gave Pop when they get married. Something new-my necklace is new. We got it on our trip. Something borrowed- I don't' have anything. Something blue-my garter belt has a blue ribbon it. And My necklace is blue. I need something borrowed".

Bridgit took off her diamond tennis bracelet. "Mom gave me this when I turned 16. You can wear it today".

"Oh thanks Bridgit!" She put it on.

"Ok so something old Is the handkerchief, and something new is the garter, and something borrowed is the bracelet, and something blue is the pendant on my necklace. All set".

Ann knocked on the door then.

"Christine, David asked if you are ready?"

"Yes. Alice, can you go start the music and ask David to have everyone quiet down and take a seat if they can find one? After you push play, come back".

"I will turn the music off for you Chris, so she can stay with you guys". Ann was always helpful like that.

"Oh, good idea. Thank you so much".

She cracked the door when she left and Alice started the music.

Lisa walked out first and stood in front of the fireplace, off to the side. Bridgit followed, and then it was Mary Beth's turn. Alice came out last, and went and stood by her mom. The music changed and Brian and Christine came out then. He walked her up to David, and stood there.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for a wedding. These two fine people have decided to get married, and they have asked us to witness their marriage. Who gives this woman to this man?"

Brian answered "Her family and I, those here and gone before us". He kissed her on the cheek and flipped her veil back. He shook David's hand and then went and sat by his wife.

"Marriage has symbols that represent to us what we promised each other when we got married. These symbols can be objects or actions, and they are intended to last a lifetime. Which symbol have you two chosen to represent your love for each other?"

"Rings", said David and Christine together at the same time.

Alice handed the rings to Christine and she handed over her bouquet for Alice to hold.

Christine handed the rings to the minister.

"Christine and David have chosen to write their own vows. David, you may go first".

David looked at Christine. "I love you, Christine Elisabeth Cagney. You are my whole world. You not only make me a better person, you make me want to be a better person. You make this world better, simply by being in it. I lost you years ago, and fought my way back to you, only to lose you to my selfish wants. Now that I have you back again, I am not letting you go at all, not for any reason. I stood by you when we fought your cancer together, and I am going to stand by you for the rest of our lives no matter what we are facing. I love you with every part of me and all of my heart".

"Christine, you may begin".

"I love you, David Owen Keeler. You are my best friend, you know me better than anyone, and you know what they say, 3rd times a charm? This is our last shot, and we are going to make it our best shot. I am not going to let you get away this time, and I am not willing to do life without you. You make my life better every day. You take care of me in ways that I don't even realize. You are the only person that I trust to know every part of my soul, and you have my heart, all of it, till death do us part".

The minister took the rings and handed Chris' ring to David.

"David, please put this ring on Chris' finger and repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed".

David put the ring on her finger. "With this ring I thee wed". He took her engagement ring off her right hand and put it on her left after he put the wedding band on.

The minister handed David's ring to Chris.

"Put this ring on his finger and repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed".

She placed the ring on his finger and said "With this ring, I thee wed".

"By the powers vested in me, by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Keeler, you may kiss your bride".

He picked her up and kissed her tenderly and passionately. Alice handed the flowers back and they turned to the face their guests.

David spoke up. "Christine and I would like to ask you to join us in a reception downstairs in the banquet room. First floor". He and Chris walked down the aisle to the bedroom, and the wedding party followed.

Christine Cagney was now forever, Mrs. David Keeler.

The guests filed out and headed downstairs to the reception. Christine and David set about getting ready to leave from the reception.

They got the luggage out, they got the sparklers and the koozies out, and Christine gave Bridgit her keys.

"After the wedding, will you bring everything from the reception room that is ours up here? You can set the flowers on the balcony, and you can set tablecloths wherever. I am going to change in the bathroom downstairs before we leave, so can you also bring the bag with this dress back up here? You can give my keys to the front desk when you are done."

"Sure!". She turned to Alice. "Wanna help me?"

Alice nodded. "Oh yeah!".

Lisa turned to Chris then. "This was so fun, Aunt Chris! Thanks for having me in the wedding and inviting me to the fake party! After you guys get back from your honeymoon, I want to come visit for a long weekend. Would that be ok with you?"

"Anytime, sweetheart. You are always welcome here".

The photographer took several pictures of the wedding party, and some of the Groom's side and the Bride's side.

The wedding party began to take the luggage and things downstairs and the photographer took a few pictures of Chris and David just them.

A few minutes later, they went downstairs to join the rest of the party.

***At the reception***

Alice went in ahead of everyone, and found the microphone.

She went and got her Daddy to come and announce Chris and David.

Harvey walked over to the microphone and said "Ladies and gentleman, it is my honor to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. David Keeler". Everyone clapped and David and chris walked in holding hands.

The room was gorgeous. Silver sequined tablecloths were on all the tables. Square vases full of bells of Ireland, pink orchids, and white daisies were on each table. That was a special bouquet for Chris and David. Alice set the basket of Koozies by the door. She hid the basket of sparklers for later.

Chris and David didn't do 2 cakes. They just did one small, two tiered cake with a top layer that could be set aside.

Their cake was strawberry, with coconut icing. The icing was sparkling with edible glitter. The bakery had done tiny polka dots in light green and pink all over the cake.

Mary Beth ran the top layer of the cake back upstairs to their freezer.

Chris and David were mingling and greeting everyone. When they got to the table where the 14th was, everyone clapped. Isbecki held out his arms for a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He was too happy for her to say anything. Petrie and Claudia gave her a hug too, and shook David's hands. Chris turned to Bert.

"Congratulations, second whip". He got up and gave her a hug. He turned to David. "You are getting a good one, hope you can keep her in line". Chris and David went to mingle again, while Mary Beth came over and visited with them too.

Chris and David had a plate of food, and Isbecki started a thing where every time you clink your glasses, the bride and groom have to kiss. Chris and David liked that part.

After about an hour of mingling, David's best man started the toasts. The best man and the groomsmen went first, and then the bridal party had their turn.

Mary Beth stood up first. "I don't know if I can put into words what this is like for me. I have known you for almost 30 years. And when you met David, I knew he was the one. So when you two broke up, I prayed every night that you two would find your way back to each other. And after Charlie died, I was hopeful that your friendship would turn into romance again. And then I lost faith, because you guys didn't make it work on your second chance. I stood by as you married Jimmy, and when you divorced, I prayed for you again. You are my partner, and you will always be my partner. However, there are some parts of your life that aren't covered by our partnership, so I am happy to share. David is the best other partner that you could ever have. You two guys together, are like liquid gold. You have this electricity that is very rare. Don't lose it, whatever you do. I love you both, all my heart. I wish you all the happiness".

Christine had tears in her eyes by the end, and she and Mary Beth hugged long and hard. She gave David a hug too.

Bridgit and Lisa went together.

"When we were growing up, we didn't really know you at all, but we knew of you and the first time you came to visit, we fell in love with you. You are our favorite aunt, and we are so proud to be your nieces. Bridgit continued- I moved all the way here just because you live here. I could have moved anywhere in the world, but I chose to live near my aunt. I love our weekly dinners, our shopping trips, our chats on the couch. You helped me when I was in crisis. I helped you when you had Cancer. It's hard living so far away from my parents, but you make it easy, since you let me turn to you. I love you Aunt Chris!

Lisa continued- I haven't gotten to spend as much time with you as Bridgit has, but I love you just as much. I am probably going to move out here for an internship, and I want in on these weekly dates and the shopping…. I love you Aunt Chris!"

They both went and hugged Chris and David then.  
"We didn't mean to leave you out, David. We love you too".

"The feeling is mutual, girls".

The floor was open to guests who wanted to make toasts then. David's partners made one, and so did Isbecki, Petrie, and Samuels.

After all the toasts were done, Chris and David cut the cake.

Chris went to go change clothes then, in the lobby bathroom, and David did too. She put her wedding dress and everything in the garment bag and changed into some flats. She brought it all back into the banquet room.

She told Alice it was time to pass out the sparklers. Harvey got on the microphone and asked everyone to get a Koozie when they left, and to take their sparklers to the building's entrance. He also reminded everyone they needed to sign the matting to a picture of chris and David before they left.

Harvey assembled everyone outside with their sparklers and then pulled Chris' car around to the front of the building. The doorman told everyone to hold their sparklers up high but not near the awning.

Harvey parked the car, and then helped light everyone's sparklers. The photographer got tons of pics of them coming out of the building, and kissing with the sparklers around them. David and Chris hugged everyone by, and Christine gave Alice the biggest hug ever. "Thank you for helping me today, special helper! I couldn't have gotten married without you!".

"I love you Aunt Chris". David helped Chris into the car and then jumped in next to her.

They waved as they pulled away.

After they were out of sight, the wedding party was helping to clean up the room. The groomsmen carried the vases and took them upstairs. The women gathered the table cloths. Mary Beth and Harvey took home the food that was going to spoil, and packaged the rest for them to enjoy when they returned from Vegas.

Bridgit locked up the apartment after everything was taken upstairs. She left the keys with the front desk.

She and Lisa had changed while they were upstairs, and were going to meet their parents for a late dinner. Lisa was going to stay with Bridgit at her apartment.

Harvey and Mary Beth and Alice drove home and talked about how surprised they were and how sweet a wedding it was. They agreed that it was nice that Christine included Alice so much.

Chris and David made their way to the Madison. They were finally husband and wife, and life was now infinitely better.

Mr. and Mrs. David Keeler.


End file.
